


A drunk confession

by Dante_andtheDoctor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), To Be Continued, smut later maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante_andtheDoctor/pseuds/Dante_andtheDoctor
Summary: Connor makes a decision





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There might be smut later / but I guess it is what it is  
> Any criticism is welcome, good or bad  
> I'm desperate for ideas XD

" You, you left me Connor! You g-got up and left me as soon as you and your plastic buddies won!". Connor cocked his head to one side and looked down curiously at the drunk lieutenant.   
" I had to leave, to help Markus and the androids that have felt the affects of grief, and sadness and anger! I know you are frustrated with me, you wouldn't be the only one and i don't think you don't realise how much it broke me to leave you..", Connor placed his hand gently on the shoulder of the now sobbing lieutenant. He looked up into the brown eyes of the android.  
"Please don't leave me again Con, I don't think I have the strength to keep going alone," Hank said quietly, both looking at the loaded gun on the table and the near empty bottle of whiskey.   
"Of course not lieutenant," Connor moved his hand to gently cup the older mans face. Hank looked up and realised how red his face probably looked. Slowly Connor leaned in, hovering over Hanks lips, mock breath making Hank shiver under the androids touch.  
"What're you doing Con?," Hank croaked,  
"Is it okay?," came the reply,  
"Y-yeah, it's oka-". He was cut of by soft lips against his. Hank moved one hand to the back of the brown haired mans head, the other to hold the front of his pristine suit.

(To be continued ... )


	2. Everyone's a lil more sober now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapters, only just started writing.  
> Kudos and comments will always be welcome!

The kiss ended after Connor remembered that Hank needed to breath. They both shared a look that told all of the stories of the months that they had spent together. Connors' LED flashed yellow as he searched for something.

*_…downloading…_//intimacy_setting (on)//.500,000_different.Positions//57%_completion//how_to_initiate_coitus// 100%_download_completion//*

"Connor? Connor are you okay? Sweetheart.."  
Connor blinked a few times and realised Hank had been speaking to him.

You see, all feelings were still relatively new to Connor. He had similar functions to the androids at the Eden Club, in case the need for it was needed on a case, but was still innocent enough to not 'know' how to get everything into motion…

"Yes lieutenant, I am perfectly fine," he said thoughtfully. He searched the new downloads quickly and smirked,  
"I thought maybe I.. Maybe i should download some files to assist with what I would like to continue with you. I-if that's alright with you lieutenant,"  
"For fucks sake Connor, you are a allowed to call me Hank," a smile played on the mans lips. There was a pause. "Wait a second, are you sure Connor? We don't have to rush..". He was cut off by a loving kiss. Connor decided to sit on his partners (lovers now, he thought) lap. He wrapped his arms around hanks neck and looked into the soulful eyes looking back at him.  
" of course I want this," he purred, his eyes now half lidded, synthetic breathing slower…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're teasing on smut, but it's still a work in progress lmao


End file.
